Untitled DBZ Story
by tic toc
Summary: OC-Alyssa starts school at Orange Star High (She lives at the Lookout (sp?) and already knows most of the DBZ characters, well kind of anyway) - i'm so not good at summaries as this pathetic excuse for one will show, whatever
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Pokémon or Ultimate Muscle

Chapter I Morning

It was the beginning of a new day, Saturday to be exact. Piccolo had been in is meditative state well before dawn. Everyone else at the Lookout, however, was just beginning to awaken. Mr. Popo walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. Dende appeared only seconds later stifling a yawn while moving through the kitchen and into the open living room. He made his way over to the long couch then collapsed onto it. Pulling the remote control out from underneath the couch, he turned on the television set and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Keeping the remote under the couch may seem like an odd idea to some, but it didn't get nearly lost as much as some remotes do. And, the guardian of the Earth put his remote wherever he felt like putting it!

About five hours later, Piccolo walks in to find Dende watching Pokémon with a seriously bored look on his face and Mr. Popo sitting in a recliner reading _Genie Weekly_. He began looking around for someone, but he already knew he probably wouldn't find her here. He turned to Dende and asked, "Where is she?"

Dende looked up from the annoying adventures of Ash, Pikachu, and their friends to answer with, "She's still sleeping. I can't believe she hasn't woken up though. Ultimate Muscle is already over, and that is her favorite show too."

Mr. Popo began to speak, "She was up extremely late last night studying I believe."

"Oh she was, was she?" Piccolo did not look very convinced.

"Chi-Chi had sent some of Gohan's school books over so that she could use them to study."

"Well, she can't sleep all day." Piccolo left the two and headed down the hall, then up some stairs, and finally down a hallway stopping at the third door on the left. He knocked a couple of times and waited, but after hearing no answer he opened the door. Inside was a black dresser, a black desk, of course you would have noticed the massive amounts of books and papers covering basically everything by now. There was one small twin-sized bed, and in the middle of it was a lump underneath a plaid white, black, and yellow comforter. Piccolo eyed the mess and "lump" with a frown. He then walks over to the bed trying not to seriously injure himself or the books for fear of Chi-Chi's wrath, but sadly there were some unavoidable accidents. When he finally made it, he ripped the cover off of the bed only to find more books. His frown changed to a growl which then changed into muttering. Her ki had placed her in this room, but she was nowhere to be found. He was about to leave when he noticed a scrap of blue fabric peeking out from behind the open closet door. Well, when he walked around he was rewarded with the sight of a young, seventeen year old girl with reddish-blonde hair save for a few streaks of blue tied back into a ponytail letting her jagged looking bangs fall freely, wrapped up in a blue blanket with some large Japanese characters sewn on in black. Her skin was definitely tanned, but not to the point were it was completely brown. All in all, she was definitely pretty. Piccolo nudged her with his foot gently trying to of course wake her up.

She began to stir then finally sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her eyes finally opened revealing two orb-like eyes of an astonishing emerald green. They were certainly unusual and almost glowing. She finally looked up only to see an upset Piccolo glaring back at her. Startled, she let out a surprised yelp, but quickly regained her thoughts and asked, "What did I do this time?"

"Alyssa, I don't know how you can live with all of this mess. I don't know how many times I've told you to clean this disaster area up! And, just how late were you up last night, and is there a reason you were sleeping in your closet?"

"I only stayed up until three, and I fell asleep in the closet because I was looking for this one book that was still inside the box in here. I accidentally tripped and fell , but I guess I found it comfortable down here and fell asleep. Plus of course there are books on the bed."

"Yes I noticed that," he said with a frown. "Well, they wouldn't have been there if you had cleaned your room like I asked you to. However, I'll excuse you for staying up that late because you were studying, but you had better get up and clean this room young lady."

"Alright. Hey, what time is it anyway?"

"It's almost twelve by now."

"Grrrrrrrr... Dende is dead!" she said the last part in a monotonous. (If that is possible). Piccolo had already left, but she knew he had heard her, him and his super-hearing. Alyssa shook her head and looked down at the floor of her room surveying the disaster. Sighing, she began to collect the books and place them back in their respective cardboard boxes Chi-Chi had sent them in. 'I'm so dead when school starts because I'll be studying my brains out. I hope I can handle all of this.'


	2. Panic

Diclaimer: Don't own anything some one else already owns

Chapter II Panic

It was Sunday night already, and Alyssa was freaking out. She had just realized that wearing a training gi to school was not normal of going to work. And, those being the only clothes she had except for her pjs, this was obviously a good cause to panic. Thankfully, it was only six, and Bulma told Piccolo it was ok for her Alyssa to borrow hers when he called her earlier. She took off towards West City and Capsule Corp. It took her ten minutes to get there. She touched down in an alley across from Capsule Corp., but a loud explosion stopped her in her tracks as she neared the door. Figures, Vegita must have blown something up... again. What else should she have suspected? What else was there? She rang the doorbell, and then a robot opened the door for her and welcomed her inside. She was informed that Bulma was in the lab working on some new experiment. She slowly found her way to the lab finding Bulma screaming at Vegita for once again blowing a hole through a wall or something. Alyssa cleared her throat in order to announce her presence. Bulma quickly looked up at her when she heard it.

"Oh, Alyssa! Piccolo didn't tell me what time you were coming over, but if you follow me then we can go and find you some suitable clothes for tomorrow," Bulma said.

"What is she doing here?" asked Vegita. He was noticeably not too happy at being yelled at by his wife.

"Vegita, where are your manners? Alyssa needed to borrow something for school tomorrow."

"Humph," was all he said in reply.

"Bulma led the way out of the lab, and after some time they found themselves in a room that had been turned into one giant closet. "Well you can take your pick of anything in here. I believe most of it should fit you."

"Thank you so much, but I still really don't have any idea..."

"Of what to wear?" Bulma interrupted her. Alyssa shook her. "Well that's no problem. I'd be glad to help."

Well the trip to Bulma's had solved one of her big problems, but she still had to return a bunch of the books to Chi-Chi. She grabbed a box and took off towards Chi-Chi's house, but stopped mid air when she saw Dende waving to her. He caught up with her.

"I thought I'd help so you wouldn't have to make two trips." He indicated the similar cardboard box he was carrying.

"Thanks, but don't think that makes you not waking me up for Ultimate Muscle ok."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm just playing. I'll beat ya!" she shouted before speeding off.


	3. Returning Books

Disclaimer: I don't own anything already owned.

Chapter III Returning Books

When they arrived at the house it was almost dark. Since Dende knew the Sons better than she did he, was the one who knocked on the door. The door opened, and Goku greeted them with a big Son smile.

"Hey Dende, what brings you here?"

"Well, I am helping to return some of Gohan's books."

Goku noticed Alyssa standing behind Dende and said, "Oh I remember you you're Alyssa right?"

She blushed a bit and replied, "Yes sir."

"Who is at the door?" Chichi called from the kitchen.

"It's Dende and Alyssa returning Gohan's books!"

Chi-Chi walked up to them and said, "Come on in. Those boxes must be getting heavy."

"Hey dad, did you call my name?" Gohan walked out of a room. "Hey Dende! I didn't know you were here."

"Just returning your books." Chi-Chi saw Alyssa standing behind Dende. "Alyssa, I hope they were helpful to you."

Gohan then too saw Alyssa. "Oh hey, sorry, but I didn't see you standing behind him." All Alyssa managed was a curt nod of her head. She then turned to Chi-Chi.

"Thank you for letting me borrow these Chi-Chi," she turned to Gohan, "and Gohan."

Gohan smiled and said, "It's no problem."

"Um so were should I put these boxes?" Dende asked.

"Oh they go in my room," Gohan spoke up again. "Hey Alyssa, let me get that box for you, and maybe you should come and see if there are any other books you would like to borrow." He picked the box of books out of her hands and started walking toward the room he had previously come out of. Alyssa couldn't say anything, so she just followed Dende and Gohan. The room had two beds and bookshelves covered most of the walls. Alyssa just stared in amazement at all the books there.

She did manage to get out a "Whoa! I can really borrow any of these?"

Gohan set the box on the nearest bed and turned to face her. "Sure, most of them are school books, but some of them are just regular books. You can borrow those too if you want."

Dende picked out a book then turned to Gohan with a raised eyebrow. "Bridges Over Madison County? Gohan?"

Gohan snatched the book from him. "I never said that they were all my books. Baka!" Dende just smirked at him. Alyssa hid her smile because she did not want to offend Gohan in anyway. She turned her attention back to the bookshelves. There sitting on the top shelf was a leather bound book with gold lettering that spelled out "Sherlock Holmes". She levitated up to the shelf and slowly pulled out the book then gently drifted back down until her feet were firmly back on the ground once again. She turned around to face both of them as she hugged the book close to her chest.

"May I please borrow this one...um Gohan?"

"Uh yeah sure if you want." She smiled at him . Chi-Chi walked into the room.

"Dende, Alyssa, would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

Dende spoke up, "If it isn't too much trouble." Alyssa nodded her head in agreement.

"Gohan, where is your brother?"

"Gee mom I'm not sure. He is probably out playing with some new animal friend. Do you need me to go get him?"

"No I'll send Goku. You may stay here with your friends." With that said she left in search of her lazy husband.

"Man you two are so lucky. I wish I was able to go to school with you because playing Guardian of the Earth can get sooooo boring." Alyssa turned around to look at them.

"Oh... um...B-Bulma told m-me that I... I should ask y-you about a b-bookbag." 'Taku, why can't I just talk normally?'

Gohan walked over to a closet and returned with a shoulder bag in his hand. "Here you go."

"Th-Thankyou..." She took the bag from him.


End file.
